Reading Mark of Athena
by Randomfanfics131
Summary: The gods and the Seven( Nico and Reyna) reading Mark of Athena. *Does not include Annabeth's first chapters*DISCONTINUED! SORRY
1. Chapter 1

The seven(plus Nico and Reyna) were chilling out in the Hades cabin when a bright light flashed throughout the room. Everyone instinctively pulled out their weapons, and found themselves facing 12 angry Olypians.

"Who are you to dare to interrupt an important meeting of the Council of the Olypmians!"

"Uhmm….we're the saviors of Olympus…" said a confused Piper.

"Saviors of Olympus?"Hera's voice countered.

"Yeah. You really don't know who we are?" Jason dazily said.

"No. But it would be in your favor to introduce yourselves so that we can figure out why you were sent here."Hestia's voice interrupted.

The 9 demigods all looked at eachother, and started pointing at who should go first. Finally, after quite a lot of poking, pointing, and muttered "you should go first," Jason stepped up.

"Hello there. I'm Jason Grace, son of...Jupiter."

All of the gods winced and grabbed their heads, except for Apollo who just looked at all of the gods with a poker face.

"Are there anymore Roman children?" The now Jupiter asked.

Frank and Hazel raised their hands, and Neptune replied "You both introduce yourselves next then."

Frank stepped up and spoke. "I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

Hazel walked next to him. "I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

*_After all the introductions*_

"So ...Why are we here?" Percy asked. The gods, for once, seemed at a loss for what to say, until a book dropped right in front of Leo.

"YOU MISSED!" Leo shouted at the sky. A second later, almost a million foam balls rained down from the sky, bouncing off of Leo's head. "Ow." he muttered, only to get shut up by Piper. She bent down and picked up a note that had appeared when all the balls had disappeared.

"_Dear gods/godesses,_

_We felt you should know what happens later on in the future, so you know what you should be doing instead of sitting around having "important meetings"(Zeus, discussing who the best god is not important)_

_Dear Heroes of Olympus(we include Nico and Reyna in this)_

_We felt you should read with the gods/godesses so you can help them understand, and maybe learn a few things as well._

_Happy Reading,_

_The Fates_

Leo broke the long, awkward silence that followed. "So I guess we should read now, huh?"

"I suppose so…" Reyna answered. "Who will be reading first?"

"I will" Annabeth replied, taking the book from the floor.


	2. AN

A/N

Hey peeps who actually bothered looking at my terrible writing-

So, lets just get this over with. I am not a percabeth shipper. WAIT! I don't mind the ship, but its not like my OTP or anything(that would be solangelo, duh)

So I'm not sure if I should just skip over the whole Annabeth chapters, or keep them in. These are the choices

1)Add the Annabeth P.O.V. chapters, and I do my best to write some Percabeth in(which will be terrible)

2)Skip to the Leo chapters, pretend like everyone already read the Annabeth chapters, and continue with the story

3)Add in the Annabeth chapters, but don't bother trying to write Percabeth

4)Skip to the Leo chapters, but summarize what happened in the Annabeth chapters

Please vote down below in the reviews. If you have any other suggestions, feel free to add them in as well.

I will wait for 10 votes, as long as there are no ties.

So, please review/vote!

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Have a piece of cake!

*Problem-Okay so the chapter should be out in about a week or two. The reason it's so late is because I lost my Mark of Athena. I left it in my school locker by mistake and so I had to wait for the weekend to be over. But, I have it back and we're almost half way through writing the First Leo chapter. The other reason is because my benchmark tests are coming up and I really need to study and I have my First Lego League meetings twice a week now and scrimage events and *breathes* just a lot going right now. But, it should be out by maybe uhh...November 17? Yeah, so look forward to that!*


	3. Discontinued

**Sorry, but i've discontinued the story. It's not in my current writing style, plus I feel like I'm just copying off of others who have done the same thing. I did finish the Leo chapter, but it's honestly really bad and doesn't have the best reactions (and the writing is terrible, if you ask me), so I don't know whether I should upload it or not. Maybe I'll try and redo this story later, but tbh i have so many projects I still have to do, so if I do decide to do it it'll be in a month or two. Anyway, stay safe ya'll, and let me know if you want the chapter or not. :)**


End file.
